utcminezfandomcom-20200213-history
MineZ
You have entered a world where civilization has come to an end. The zombie outbreak has engulfed the continent, and you are one of the lucky few who survived the initial outbreak. Armed with nothing but a wooden sword and some old leather armor, you begin your journey of survival... MineZ is a Minecraft mod coded entirely at the server level. This means anyone with a legal copy of Minecraft can join the servers and experience the thrill of the zombie apocalypse without any change to the Minecraft client. The servers sport a growing set of features that make MineZ a unique experience, which currently include: * Custom and ruthless zombie intelligence. Zombies use a unique line of sight depending on how a player moves, meaning moving slowly and carefully is crucial to the survival of a player. Going beyond that, zombies will investigate noises, go to a players last seen location if you try to lose them around a corner, and are just as much of a threat in the water as they are on land. MineZ uses the experience bar to show player visibility, allowing players to identify what actions are causing zombies to swarm them. * Inventory management. Players start with next to nothing, and must find their equipment in chests found within towns, ruins, castles, and dungeons. Certain areas sport different equipment, and each chest is randomly generated from an extensive loot table. This means every adventure will be different, as the items will be different each time you visit a location. In addition, most items do not stack, meaning players must make careful choices in what to carry on their journey. * Health, food, and thirst. Health regeneration is disabled in MineZ, meaning that players must find health potions or eat food to regenerate their health. In addition, food is scarce, meaning players must be careful in when they choose to sprint or climb a large mountain. Finally, thirst has been brought into the game and is represented in the experience level part of the Minecraft UI, meaning carrying water bottles for long journeys is essential if a player does not want to die of dehydration. * A vast, hand built world. All of the land and buildings in MineZ were built by hand, nothing has been generated! You will stumble upon a variety of unique towns, ruins, and castles. In addition, there are a number of dungeons built with solo and co-op puzzle challenges. The MineZ build team is constantly adding new things to the map for players to explore. * Cross server persistence. Player data is stored in a central database, which means that if a player leaves one server and joins a different server, they are at the same location and have the same items as before. This means switching to another server to meet up with friends is no longer a hard decision. * Enterprise grade hardware. All of the MineZ servers run on top tier dedicated hardware with 100mbs connections. Servers are capable of supporting up to 150 players at a time with no lag. The MineZ team has done extensive optimization to ensure the servers provide the smoothest experience. * PvP and Co-Op. Feeling blood thirsty? PvP is enabled in MineZ, meaning you can both hunt or be hunted while exploring the apocalyptic world. However, your best chances of survival are if you band together with other survivors. A number of features in MineZ require another player (such as bandaging), meaning long term survival will mean finding a friend in the chaos. References Blatantly copies from Minez.net About.